Severus and Jenny The Rugrat
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Jenny is now six months old. The summer is over and Severus is learning a lot about looking after babies. Jenny is settling into the routine of living at Hogwarts quite well. She certainly has Grandpa Albus wrapped around her baby fingers. One slight hitch this year. Severus is worried abut one of his Slytherins... His Godson Draco Malfoy who seems to be avoiding him and Jenny.
1. Three Months Later

**Severus and Jenny The Rugrat**

**Chapter 1- Three Months later**

The summer holiday flew by too fast as far as Severus was concerned and the students had returned to Hogwarts. September was a time of adjustment for everyone but as the month progressed it became obvious that Jenny was the star attraction. Her green eyes where very expressive as she looked around at everything and was beginning to develop a curiosity about the world around her.

Over the first few months of the term, Poppy was wondering if she would get an influx of unnerved students that needed calming draughts due to the terrifying experience of seeing another, gentler side of their most feared Professor- especially upon seeing the little girl snuggled up in the arms of the most hated Professor in the School. Many of the newer students were more mystified due to the facts that they were seeing with their own eyes vs the stories they had heard.

The mystery was due to what was perceived by the students as his nasty and cruel personality and seeing him being so gentle with the tiny baby was considered as truly one of the seven wonders of the school –if not the world.

The small baby was admittedly a charmer in her own right as she cooed and waved her tiny arms around as if she was greeting everyone she came in contact with. Her delighted smiles and attempts to imitate the Potion Masters facial expressions during meal times was quite the hit with the staff and students. Of course it wouldn't do to let on to Severus that the effects of his normally imposing personality was being somewhat nullified by the baby's antics.

Martin popped in occasionally as his own busy schedule would permit and talked to Severus while bringing the dour Potion Master a few muggle books on the care and feeding of babies that were carefully set up on a shelf in Jenny's room where Severus could peruse them when needed. Severus didn't want the women on staff to think he was a complete dunderhead when dealing with such a young child.

Jenny loved to show off her newly discovered communications skills when shown picture books of items she would grow familiar with in the Wizarding world by Severus or a doting Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall while the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore occasionally got his hand whacked by the ever vigilant Medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey as he tried sneaking tiny tastes of lemon flavoured puddings or Jellies to Jenny who was as the age where she was willing to taste everything and anything.

Poppy insisted, very firmly, that the child was to be introduced gradually to fruits and vegetables before anything else. She didn't wish to see Jenny developing a sweet tooth like the Headmaster had.

Albus' Phoenix known as Fawkes, occasionally left the Headmasters office, where he normally stayed. to look in on the baby and make peeping noises which to most everyone's delight - Jenny was starting to imitate Fawkes but as of yet, didn't manage to get the sound quite right. She showed a stubborn streak though as she kept trying.

It was heading into the month of October and it had been three months since the happy day when Martin - the Wizarding Child Care Worker had given Severus guardianship over Jenny. Of course he wasn't the only one looking out for Jenny's welfare but that was quite all right with him and Jenny. Jenny had learning very fast that all she had to do was turn her little green eyes upon her new 'daddy' and pout when she wanted him to pick her up out of her carriage for a snuggle or play with her.

Severus thought she was very smart for a six-month-old. He was tickled to know that she now responded to the sound of her name being called and was interested in most everything she saw.

During Jenny's last check up during the summer months, Poppy the Medi-witch said that her weight gain was perfect. It was then that Poppy had informed Severus that once Jenny could hold her head steady and upright plus she had to lose what Poppy referred to as the extrusion reflex that he could start Jenny on solid food. Severus had been quite puzzled but Poppy took pity on him and enlightened him.

"Severus, I am sure you have noticed that she sticks her tongue outward when it is touched or depressed when you are giving her the formula. That is what I mean by the extrusion reflex. It will disappear in time."

Now Jenny was old enough to enjoy eating pureed vegetables and fruits along with her bottles of formula she had been tasting over the last few months. Life was going to get just a little more interesting.

Even being as busy as he was with his duties and looking after Jenny, Severus was a little worried about his Godson Draco, who he thought was acting a little oddly since he returned to Hogwarts.

The boy was not sullen really, just a little more quiet and seemed to be avoiding contact with most of the other students whenever possible and especially avoiding Severus which was unusual.

Thinking about the situation while cleaning Jenny up and then taking the time to sit in the new rocker simply letting himself relax with her cuddled in his arms till her eyelids closed and her breathing evened out in sleep, before putting her into her little crib, Severus hoped that the boy wasn't jealous of the time and attention that was being bestowed upon the small baby girl. An idea came to him. Maybe if he asked Draco if he would like to help him with Jenny. That could possibly resolve the matter.

Severus tucked the blanket in around the sleeping baby and decided to wait the young Slyitherin out till he wanted to talk. Severus stood a moment just inside the room for a moment before dousing all the lighted sconces high up on the wall and headed across to his own room. The only light in Jenny's little room came from the colourful menagerie of magical toy animals that hung above the crib that would play soothing lullabies for Jenny if she happened to wake up.

The next day, which was a very pleasant and warm Saturday, everybody had come out in the sunshine after a long week of study.

After casting various charms, cushioning, Age-line, caterwauling and various other safeguards -Severus settled down with Jenny under the 'Slytherin tree.' Her blanket laid out with various toys including the snitch, which had been recharmed by Albus to fly about within reasonable distance of the little girls hands.

The afternoon was getting on with Severus keeping an eye on Jenny while marking some of the potion tests he had given his third years. Time was moving so fast he thought as he watched the little six-month-old child explore her surroundings which was restricted to the extent of the age-line charm surrounding her.

He thought back to the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Griffindor which had been scheduled to play earlier today after lunch. He had to admit it had been exciting. Very close match right up to the point where the Snitch had been captured.

Severus smirked at the memory as he set the potion tests down and watched Jenny play.

The walnut sized golden ball with silver wings had hovered and darted all around the place, never leaving the boundaries of the pitch while avoiding capture by Potter or Malfoy when suddenly-little Jenny twisted around and reaching up with her hand caught the snitch right out of the air when it hovered a little too close to Severus' left ear.

Severus could have sworn she fairly jumped out of his arms to get it. Her head had bumped his nose while reaching upwards. He hadn't realised for a moment what she had been aiming for till he saw the Snitch's wings fluttering on each side of her fist. He had thought she was just reaching for a lock of his hair to chew on.

The game had to be suspended for a short time and the seekers—Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, and Harry Potter for Griffindor, stayed in place till Severus took her out to the middle of the playing field and got her to let go of the snitch which she had been trying to chew on and once released it soared off to finally be re-caught by Harry after several minutes of play.

"Slytherin has sixty points to Griffindors seventy! Griffindor wins by a mere ten points." Yelled Professor Hooch to everybody's surprise as the points for catching the snitch hadn't been added to the score.

Hooch waved her gloved hand to quell the elevated sounds of amazement and questions from the viewers in the stands as she declared loudly that considering the fact that Snitches had flesh memory as to who was the first person to touch it, the points gained from the capture of the snitch belonged to Jenny since she had her baby hands on it first... and her mouth as she was teething a little bit.

Fortunately everybody took that little incident in good humor Severus mused as he caught sight of the amused smiles sent Jenny's way as students walked by them. None approached because of the Caterwauling Charm he had cast around the baby and himself to ensure nobody could approach too closely without alerting him to their presence.

Severus smirked as memories came to him, of the other day when Jenny watched the adults and students eating the strawberries and wanted to try them. She had reached over with her tiny fist and managed to grab some off Flitwicks plate which she tried stuffing into her mouth, which was rather humourus to anyone who wasn't in line of fire...

Severus had to admit though, that Flitwick did look funny with the strawberry juice all over him that had squirted all over by Jenny's little fist squeezing the fruit. Of course she didn't miss Severus either, or Minerva, or Albus, or Hagrid. Just how she had managed to spread the mess so far was quite a mystery to Severus.

Severus had glared at the uproarious laughter from the students but his glare wasn't quite as effective with the gooey strawberry bits dripping off his nose. Jenny was babbling happily as she tried to lick what was left of the strawberries stuck to her hand.

Today during lunch she had grabbed for the plate of custard that just happened to be placed in front of Severus- now that was a definite splatter. She obviously liked the feel of it squishing in her hands and then slapping it down on the plate that spun around each time it was struck. Her giggling and happy babbling accompanied the actions.

The yellow custard had flown everywhere, The Ghosts who had been present moved out of the way of the globs that went far and wide. Nobody within the vicinity was spared.

Looking unusually calm and collected even with custard stuck to his eyebrows and spattered across his face and robes, he vanished the mess, which made Jenny pout because she had been having fun.

Noticing that the Headmasters beard and robes was also covered in custard spatters- Severus fought off the urge to laugh as he resorted to chanting phrases in his head, "Jenny will outgrow this messy stage eventually. She is a baby." while he cleaned Jenny's hands. And face off with a dampened washcloth that Minerva had transfigured from a napkin.

But no matter the consequences, Jenny certainly entertained the students who liked to watch the teachers get splattered with the gooey messes. Especially when it involved Severus Snape or Albus Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, while Severus was lost in his memories Jenny was watching and reaching for the snitch she had caught earlier as it fluttered about the confined space created by the various charms cast by Severus to keep her safe. She was quite content to stay on her favorite blanket, which had been fashioned from Severus's cloak. The one he had wrapped her on that fateful July morning when he found her in that alleyway.

She had learned to roll over on her back and her stomach, in fact as far as she was concerned; she was learning how to get her way around quite nicely. Severus had to put up a nice sized playpen in the potions classroom so she wouldn't roll herself away on one of her many investigative adventures.

The skeletal looking, dust coloured old cat belonging to Filch, the bitter elderly caretaker of Hogwarts was a particularly favourite victim. Mrs. Norris soon learned to watch out for her, as Jenny liked to chew on tender ears. Her little stuffed Unicorn she got from Albus had quite a few chew marks on its horn and its ears were almost nonexistent.

Jenny rolled over on her blanket and sat up very carefully, she was afraid of bumping her nose again like the last time she tried to sit up and fell over. She caught sight of some butterflies as they floated by and tried to grab them but failed. The snitch though hovered close by and with a little effort on Jenny's part she was able to catch and hold it tightly within her little fist.

Severus watched her efforts and smiled to himself thinking of her determination to get what she wanted.

With twinkling eyes, Albus had suggested she could try tasting some vanilla ice cream at the next feast. To celebrate her half-a- year-old mark.

Shaking his head at the idea, Severus was drawn out of his thoughts when he spotted two figures coming toward him from the castle.

'Aw well, here comes Minerva and Albus. It must be time for the feast. l wonder if Albus is serious about getting you to try tasting some ice cream.' he mused to Jenny with a grimace which the tiny girl responded to with a giggle as she imitated him.

Severus just hoped if Albus went through with his plan to give Jenny ice cream that she would be able to eat most of it before it fully melted. He stood up with Jenny in his arms and cancelled the charms with a quickly snapped out "Finite!" then with a packing charm, had her blanket wrapped around her and the toys were all packed and ready in the carriage that hovered beside them.

They walked towards Minerva and Albus who paused for him to come to them. Both where looking quite pleased to see them.

"Severus, My boy.." Albus beamed, "I was hoping to try Jenny on lemon flavoured ice caream but Minerva here." He averted his gaze as Minerva glared at him as she huffed. "She insists on vanilla. Don't you think that is a rather bland choice?"

Severus gulped and was desperately thinking of how to answer without causing trouble when Jenny came to his rescue as she soiled her diaper and started to cry. Severus quickly took advantage and said, " I think that I had better hurry in and change Jenny's diaper." He answered in a gasping voice as the fumes started to envelop all three of them.

Author's Notes.

I hope you will like the continuing story of Severus and Jenny along with Albus, Minerva and even Draco Malfoy. This story is set in an alternate Universe.


	2. Teething

**Chapter 2- Teething.**

Severus sighed as he sat down at the Head Table and, what he had come to call the traditional cooing match had begun. Of course Jenny was adored by many members of the staff and students which wasn't all that bad but he feared that all this attention wasn't all that good for the baby who was trying to respond to everyone with a stream of babble which some of the more sentimental members of the staff encouraged as Her attempts to communicate where endearing to them.

Gritting his teeth, Severus struggled with his own desires to tell his fellow staff members to shut up as they were more annoying than Jenny who chattered randomly in syllables without real meaning. At least she had a reason to use baby talk.

"Ba-ba, ba ba, da da" Jenny's tone of voice was happy as she opened her mouth to try the tidbits of ice cream that both Minerva and Albus offered her after she had her meal.

"She likes the vanilla." Minerva exclaimed as the tiny tongue flicked at the spoonful offered to her.

"Vanilla is a good introduction to a cold desert. But not too much at once" Poppy agreed as the Headmaster offered a tiny bit of lemon flavoured ice cream to Jenny who looked at this new offering with interest then touched it with her tongue.

Albus laughed as Jenny shook her tiny head while her tiny tongue licked the ice cream he offered her. "See Severus she likes lemon flavour."

Severus' eyebrow rose slightly as Jenny scrunched up her nose as she tasted it again.

"You know the face she made reminds me of the one Severus makes when he tries something new." Minerva sneaked a peak at the expression that came across Severus' face.

"I do not make faces." Severus said sternly, " And anyway there hasn't been anything new added to the menu offered by the House Elves in ages."

Poppy laughed as she noticed Jenny looking up at Severus and said, "She likes to imitate you, try babbling and cooing the sounds back to her Severus, Just because she isn't verbalising all that clearly she obviously understands more than you know."

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Babble. Or. Coo!" Severus growled back, " And that is more than enough ice cream for Jenny. I don't want her to be up all night because she has an upset stomach." He glowered at Albus who was attempting to give Jenny another spoonful.

"But Severus it is a tasty way to help her with her teething." Albus insisted as he looked at Jenny with wide innocently twinkling blue eyes.

Severus sighed, He knew that Albus meant well. " I know that, but like I said too much and she will get a tummy ache and she does have some teething rings that have been spelled to stay just cool enough for her to get comfort and I have brewed some baby numbing potions to rub on her gums."

"Severus is right Albus. Jenny has had enough ice cream for today." Minerva said before Albus could argue that Jenny could take at least one more spoonful. " Jenny won't sleep very well if she is too full."

"Well okay then." Albus' lower lip protruded slightly then he brightened and grinned, "But tomorrow is another day and she could have some then."

"Very well Albus." sighed Severus. "Tomorrow she can sample a little bit more ice cream."

Little did he know that it wouldn't be an upset stomach that he would have to worry about – or looking after a baby who is teething wasn't going to be as simple as he thought!

It was after midnight and Severus was feeling not only tired but he was becoming a little frantic, It was as if his whole world was being put under scrutiny and if something could go wrong then it would!

Jennys adorable gummy smile that normally greeted him when he was with her was noticably absent as she was being very fussy and irritable. She wouldn't give him a moment's peace to catch rest but kept drooling and trying to bite down on her tiny fist. He offered her the teething rings that had been chilled but she kept crying and wouldn't bite on them, preferring her fist that was rubbing the drool across her little mouth as she tried to shove it inside.

Severus had quite the time holding her while gently trying to take her fist away from her mouth so he could apply the numbing potions to her obviously swollen and sore gums.. He also had to change her several times as she filled her nappy.

He also noticed that a rash was not only started around her mouth and neck, which he suspected came form being so wet due to the drooling but there was now a moderate to severe one developing on her bottom even though he was making sure her bottom was fully cleaned and applying the diaper cream each time he changed the nappy.

Frantic with worry that he was somehow doing it all wrong and that Jenny might be coming down with some baby illness he wasn't aware of, Severus gave in and had notified Poppy who flooed over to Severus' Quarters and observing the flustered and obviously exhausted young wizard she gently took Jenny from him and studied the rash that covered the baby's cheeks, chin and neck and then explained that Jenny had a drooling rash and was going to most likely have a new tooth coming in.

"Poor poor darling baby girl. That tooth is just being stubborn isn't it." Madame Pomfrey spoke softly to Jenny as she held the baby and examined her. She gently patted the drool away with a soft cloth and changed the now dampened pyjamas on the changing station then picked up a bib. "From what I see of the pile of crib sheets and the clothes you have been changing her out of I would say you are doing an excellent job of trying to keep her as dry as possible. it might be easier if you use a bib to catch the drool."

"But the rash on her bottom! It is really bad and the fact she is ging through so many nappies..." Severus voice trailed off as he rubbed the side of his face with his hand. " I keep applying the diaper rash cream each time I change her as you bloody well know. His normally smooth quiet voice went up an octave.

"Language Severus. I know it is stressful but you must calm yourself." Poppy gave him a stern look, "You will just upset Jenny all the more if she senses your stress."

Severus took a deep breath and replied formally, "Sorry Madame Pomfrey. I appologise."

"Apology accepted."

The fact that Jenny had several bouts of diarrhea along with the rash confirmed her suspicions and knowing he would only stay up all night with worry if Jenny was to be taken to the Hospital Wing, even if it was only for a single night suggested help in the form of Caffeine the elderly elf who normally helped Poppy in the Hospital Wing at night.

The look on Severus' face was priceless especially when Poppy added in a comforting tone.

"This rash won't last forever Severus, Only until the tooth makes it's appearance."

"Till. The. Tooth Makes. An. Appearance! You do know there are 20 primary teeth! Will she go through this torture EVERY Time?" Severus croaked.

"Well.. not all the time. "Don't worry it looks worse than it is. Once they break thorugh she will be bck to her normal self. The central and lateral incisors will most likely come next but they wont be as bad due to the fact they are thinner with a knifelike edge and will slide through much easier than the first ones are doing." Poppy paused and studied the face of the Potions Master thoughtfully, " We will have to watch for when she gets her Molars around her first birthday though since they are big fat and broad surfaced teeth they may cause her more discomfort. They are the ones that cause the gums to bulge more than the bottom teeth, which are trying to come through now.

"More discomfort?" Severus looked almost stricken at the thought as he cuddled Jenny protectively.

"Don't be such a worrier Severus, She will get through it fine. It is just the way it is. " Madame Pomfrey replied reassuringly, "Caffeine will be staying for a little while to help you look after Jenny." before she turned and flooed back to her domain.

Severus stared a moment at the fireplace where Poppy had just flooed through and frowned. He knew what she really meant.

_'Get. Some. Rest. Yourself. Or. I. will. Have To. Insist. On. Your. Presence. In. The. Hospital. Wing. And. Give. You . Some. Sleeping. Potions. If. Necessary.'_

Caffeine the elderly Elf who came to assist him brought Jenny some barley water to drink and Apple cider vinegar diluted in water to dab on the rash that covered her face and neck, but then she also showed him a shaker with corn flour in it, which she said it would help Jenny's little bottom if applied at every nappy change. It was better than the diaper cream in drying up the poor babies rash in her opinion.

Jenny whimpered as she soiled yet another nappy and Severus decided it was better in the long run to trust the little Elf's care and advice and watched as she changed and cleaned and then powdered Jenny's sore bottom with the corn flour.

"See? The baby is much more comfortable with the corn flour." Caffeine stated with conviction in her voice then cooed softly and Jenny giggled for the first time that night.

"I see. Very intuitive." Severus nodded tiredly.

Caffeine grinned to herself as she knew a compliment and a thank you when she heard one- even if it was not said outright.

Fighting the urge to sleep Severus then picked Jenny up after she was changed and sat back in the rocking chair as she chewed on the nipple of the bottle while sucking back the barley water.

"You should go lie down and rest sirs." Caffeine said in her best imitation of Poppy's stern voice as she reached up for the baby who had finally settled down some. Then her voice softened. "I's will tend to your little one for you and I promise no harm will come to the little mite."

Knowing it was just too much bother to argue as he really was exhausted he allowed Caffeine to take Jenny and after he ran his hand gently over Jenny's little head he went to lie down as he was instructed to do.

Authors Notes.

I hope my descriptions are somewhat realistic even if it seems a touch exaggerated. It has been quite awhile since I have had to deal with a baby who has been teething.


	3. New tooth

**Chapter 3- New Tooth**

"Ouch" Severus yelped involuntarily as he quickly withdrew his finger that he was using to rub the numbing gel on Jenny's gums with. "Your tooth is in!"

"A very nice one too." Caffine said when she gently turned Jenny around and with her long fingers on Jenny's chin- looked into her mouth.

Jenny first inclination upon hearing the yelp was to cry but stopped as her little tongue licked the tip of her new tooth. She leaned further back against Caffine who was holding her on her lap while Severus was applying the numbing gel, then started to giggle at her daddy who, at first looked bemused then smiled fondly at Jenny.

Caffine the Nanny Elf felt proud of her role in helping out with Jenny and saw the beaming smile that graced the dour Potions Master's face that would have given many students heart failure if they had witnessed it. His little Jenny had finally cut her first tooth and the tip of another was peaking up beside it.

Of course his smile was only in response to that of Jenny's as she tested out her new tooth on his finger when he was rubbing her gums. It was finally through and now he just might be able to get enough rest to teach his classes more efficiently. That was his story and he would stick by it. Caffine had a different opinion but she was wise enough not to express it.

Admittedly it had been a very long and difficult week since poor little Jenny started to cut her first tooth in earnest. Severus was almost at his wits end even with the help of Caffeine, but it was worth the aggravation of having little sleep and the worry when later on in the Great Hall where Severus and Jenny had breakfast with the rest of the staff and the students who had managed to be present, as Albus ended up being bitten when Severus 'innocently' suggested that maybe Jenny's little teeth where finally breaking through.

He was counting on the Headmasters natural inquisitiveness and insistence to check for himself the existence of Jenny's new tooth. That lead to Jenny biting the old Wizards finger as she had done to Severus earlier that morning... Though she did bite down a mite harder than she had done to Severus.

"Yeouuch!" Albus yelped as Jenny chomped down on his finger. Albus withdrew his bitten finger and looked at the slight indentation, which marred its surface. He turned to scowl at Severus and muttered, "You could have said Jenny has a tooth through, Severus."

"A new tooth?" squeaked Filius as he leaned over to look at Jenny who was giggling.

"Finally! I was wondering how much longer it would be before Jenny would get her first tooth." Pomona looked very happy. It was in her Hufflepuff nature to be pleased and show it.

Ignoring the rukus as everyone within hearing was congratulating Jenny, Severus looked over at the Headmaster with a wide-eyed innocent expression and answered, " I did say that _maybe_ Jenny's teeth where finally breatking through. It never occurred to me to advise you to be careful. After all I believe you know what can happen when putting one's finger inside a baby's mouth... Right Headmaster?"

Albus' eyes narrowed a bit then knowing it would be childish - not to mention futile, to argue with Severus, sighed as both Minerva and Poppy snorted and then erupted into peals of laughter which spread throughout as everyone in the Great Hall looked up and noticed the chagrined look upon the elderly Headmasters face as he tended to his injured finger.

As the day progressed, Severus was almost overwhelmed with annoyance and it took almost all his will power not to snap and growl as the news that Jenny got her first tooth traveled fast throughout the castle and not only many of the students and staff stopped to look at and coo over the small girls little tooth when she gave them a winsome smile - but also the portraits and Ghosts where having fun encouraging the small girl to smile and flash her new pearly whites.

Meanwhile back in the common room of Slytherin House a certain pale, silvery blond haired boy was moodily staring at the fireplace with cheerful crackling flames that popped every so often as the heat found the odd wet spots on the logs that burned brightly in the hearth. His father had been very explicit about how he was supposed to conduct himself this year and being the scion of a wealthy established pureblood family the boy was compelled to follow his sires orders.

Nashing his teeth in frustration as there was very little he could do about the situation he found himself in. Also, he was quite sure that his Head of House, Severus Snape noticed his behaviour in avoiding him and would eventually be questioning him. Leaning forward slightly with elbows on his knees and his hands cupping his face he groaned and wished for once in his pampered yet strictly ordered life, he could make his own decisions as to how his life proceeded.

"Severus ... I see Jenny is coming along quite nicely." Martin the social worker in charge of Jenny's case said softly as he watched the little green eyed baby girls lip trembling because she couldn't see the homemade 'jack-in-the'box' any more then the wide smile appear as the little finger puppet popped back out of the can. "She is truly fascinated with that toy you have made for her."

"Yes she is." Severus answered as Jenny looked up and giggled. "Poppy gave me a few ideas on how to show Jenny cause and effect."

"I am pleased to hear and see that Jenny is settling in so well." Martin reached out with his index finger and tickled the little girl under her chin. "Hey sweetie. Are you looking forward to seeing Santa at Christmas?"

"Santa?... Christmas!" Severus repeated in a crisp tone as he had never really thought about the upcoming holiday. " I..." His forehead furrowed as it occurred to him that it was going to be very hectic. He would not be able to avoid the festivities this year.

"Don't get too worried Severus. You are doing fine so far as a new father figure. I am sure she will have a fine time enjoying this Christmas with her new family. I think the Headmaster will be quite thrilled as he now has a wonderful excuse to go look at the newest toys out this season."

"I shudder at the thought. He is worse than a kid in a candy shop... "Severus replied as he knew what Albus was capable of, then he raised his hand and struck his forehead, " What am I saying he _IS_ the proverbial kid in a candy shop.". "I just hope when she is old enough he doesn't get her addicted to those lemon sherbets he is so fond of."

"Well, you have to admit he would make a great Santa." Martin laughed as Severus glowered at the image of Albus dressing up and handing out toys and all that candy that he would naturally have on hand.

"Great Santa? He would overspend and get unnecessary items that she doesn't need. After all look at the presents given to Jenny in the summer from all those well-wishers." Severus looked sour, "I suppose though that Minerva will use Christmas as an excuse also to buy cute little baby clothes in Griffindor..." He coughed "colours."

"She might, then again she may not." Martin grinned.

"I suppose I should pick up something to put under the tree for Jenny." Groused Severus as he thought of all the jostling and overly cheerful people he would have to endure while getting the gift.

Meanwhile Caffine gently picked Jenny up as she was starting to doze and took her to lay her down for her nap.

"If you don't want to endure the crowds ask Minerva, Poppy or even Pomona if they could help. I find that women love to do the shopping for Christmas." Martin smirked and took a sip of the steaming hot candy cane chocolate. "They may even get some suggestions from you before they go to do their Christmas shopping. Anyway just think of Christmas as a chance for Albus and Minerva to really get the feel of their new role of being Jenny's grandparents."


	4. Hogsmeade Shopping

**Chapter 4- Hogsmeade Shopping**

The snow fell softly over the pathway which lead into Hogsmeade. Usually when Severus made his way down to the village he would have in mind the kinds of cauldrons he needed to purchase in Potage's Cauldron Shop or certain books from the not so tiny shop of Tomes and Scrolls.

Today though was all about Jenny. The little child was bundled up warmly in her one piece snowsuit that showed only her tiny face. She cooed happily while she laid in her carriage which hovered in front of Minerva who was very delighted about shopping for baby clothes and Albus who was looking forward to seeing the new line of toys that was being offered this year.

"Severus let me take Jenny please." Albus wheedled, "I would like to show her some of the toys so I can get an idea as to what to get her."

Severus' eyebrow rose slightly but he did let Albus take the little girl with him to the new store called Magical Mayhem that had just opened up in Hogsmeade. The word spread around was that it had a very large selection of children's toys from babyhood to those for older children. In fact they also had an area where kids could go play while parents shopped for their gifts.

"I shouldn't but I suppose Jenny would enjoy having 'grandpa time' with you." Severus grouched as he stared at the brightly lit window of the shop where he could see the different varieties of toys either sitting quietly on the shelves or hovering and floating about above the crowd of shoppers.

"Don't get too focused on the toys and forget you have Jenny with you." Minerva added the stern admonishment to Seveus relief. "I and Severus will go pick up a few items from Gladrags."

"I won't let her out of my sight Minerva,." Albus promised with eyes twinkling gleefully. "after all Jenny has to help me decide as to what I buy." He added innocently as he and Jenny proceeded to the entrance of the store.

The clothes shopping for Jenny was going quite well as Minerva had selected several outfits along with some extra warm winter snugglies and self warming blankets which Severus approved of- after all despite all the warming spells and fireplaces there was still a slight coolness that could be associated with living in the dungeons.

It was half an hour later when they stepped into Magical Mayhem which was appropriately named as far as they where concerned as the noise level of childre'ns delighted chattering as they played in one area and the hum of comments as their parents or guardians discussed the wisdom of getting this or that toy for their children's Christmas increased.

They saw Albus who was kneeling on the cushioned floor as he was showing Jenny how to stack blocks and knocking them down by hand then watched as the blocks bounced back up and moved themselves within reach of Jenny's tiny hands - both of them wondered if it had been such a great idea to allow Albus to chose some of the toys. Admittedly some things he looked at where acceptable – like the stuffies though neither of them was quite sure about the realistic dragons which puffed wisps of smoke and imitation fire, little toys that chimed music to help a baby relax when pressed and soft story books that told stories of the magical world among various other items that where displayed invitingly.

Jenny giggled and babbled her opinion as 'grandpa' showed her some of the moving pictures in the books besides showing her how to play with the amazing toys.

But of all the toys Albus checked out, the train set was the one that mesmerized the elderly Headmaster the most. It was an accurate replica of Hogsmeade station, train and village except that there were admittedly more tracks for the train to run on. But that didn't deter the Headmaster from checking it out.

He even took Jenny over to it and pointed out all the little buildings, tracks and told her about the train that brought students to Hogwarts. She answered him in baby talk which he declared that she was saying she loved it too.

After showing Jenny the wonderful train set Albus handed Jenny over to Minerva who gave her some apple juice from a baby bottle while they waited for Albus to choose the gifts. They watched the youngsters playing with balls, colouring books, sliding down the big colourful slides or jumping into the ball pit in the play area.

"Christmas! How long does it take to pick up a few baby toys? He had an hour to look around ." Severus grumbled to Minerva as they waited for Albus as he took his time choosing the perfect gifts for Jenny. Albus had informed them that he had to 'test' each one to make sure they worked properly,and now he had an idea as to what to get Jenny. "So why doesn't he just pick some up so we can get out of here!"

"I know what you mean. Its when you are trying to buy the perfect gift for that one special person; yet wondering at the same time if the gift might not be quite what it should have been." said Minerva as she burped then tickled Jenny under her chin which made the tiny girl giggle.

"Bah Humbug! Jenny is a baby. There isn't a whole lot of toys for her age to choose from." Severus spotted the elderly Headmaster, "Oh great...Albus is playing with that replica of the Hogswarts train with the Hogsmeade station and village again." scoffed Severus before a thoughtful look come across his face as the Headmaster quit playing with the set and strolled over to the shelves of baby toys and some other items that wasn't quite as advanced. "Do you think we could pool our resources and get him that silly train set for Christmas ... Not that I really care; but I can't think of a single thing other than the books or candy I usually get him. "

"Why Severus that is an excellent idea. " whispered Minerva , "I swear it gets more difficult each year to find that one particular book that we think he hasn't got, and sometimes it is quite embarrassing to pick up those ludicrous wildly coloured socks he likes so much... and I suppose I should have picked some up while we were there getting Jennys things. But I can get them another time."

"Okay, How about if... I'll pay for the train set now and you can give me your half later." Severus shrugged and commented offhandedly, "You know we can suggest to Filius, Pomona and Poppy that they can pick up the books, candy and socks for him this year."

"Okay, Deal." Minerva agreed willingly, " Though I am tempted to buy those lurid socks for Albus that scream when they get too smelly."

Severus smirked at Minerva as he caught a salesman's eye and as discretely as he could he motioned towards the train set with his finger, and then indicated Albus then mouthed 'Hogwarts, My quarters in the dungeon."

Fortunately the salesman knew Severus well enough from when he was a student and one of his Slytherins. He was wise enough to understand that he wasn't to draw attention to the transaction- as he had also noticed Albus' interest in the set. With a swish of his wand he swiftly packed the train set back up in its box and sent it to the counter where several employees wrapped it up in candy cane covered wrapping paper as Severus set his Gringotts key onto the sales slip. The parcel vanished from the store and reappeared inside Severus' quarters.

Albus finally finished picking out some age appropriate toys for Jenny and hovered them over to the counter not noticing the absence of the train set until he glanced back at where it had been displayed.

"It's gone already?" He exclaimed, then he smiled wistfully, "Oh well, maybe when Jenny is older..."

" You weren't planning to get that train set where you Albus?" Minerva asked as both she and Severus waited for him to pay for his purchases. "It is too far advanced for her."

Albus sighed. "I know you are right as always my dear. But she will be big enough to get one of those someday." He showed her the bag that held a box that had a large wooden train set with big wheels and corresponding tracks." I thought I would start her out with this toy first and it will be a Christmas gift." He added.

"Oh Albus..." Minerva rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Severus. "I hope you will have enough room otherwise one will have to be added just for Jenny's toys."

"Got it covered." answered Severus dryly, "Jenny has not only her bedroom but Caffine said that by the time we get back there will be a playroom added on to my quarters. Smart House Elf. That one."

**authors notes**

** I do hope this chapter is all right. A little later than I wished but at least I got it loaded in.**

**I was hoping to get this chapter up before Christmas but not only did the server go down but we had a few problems with the hydro due to ice storms. On Christmas Eve ****at 2 P.M**** our Grandson took his stepfathers GMC out to pick up his God-brother and some old fellow in an old car (Possibly a Mercury) came out of a side street and cut him off which caused him to slide a bit into the ditch and roll the truck a couple of times ... Fortunately the seatbelt**** held as my grandson pressed himself back against the seat and headrest while it was rolling. He **** was not physically harmed but as for the truck... Let's just say it didn't fare as well. **

**We had good reasons to Thank God, Christ and all the angels this Season. **


End file.
